


Girl Clothes

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Love Me For Who I Am (manga), 不可解なぼくのすべてを | Fukakai na Boku no Subete wo (Manga)
Genre: Gendered clothes, Introspection, Other, Tetsu thinks a lot that's it, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Tetsu realizes that over time, he's forgotten that clothes even have an attached gender, and tries to figure out just how far gone he is. (short & sweet)
Relationships: Tetsu Iwaoka/Ryuunosuke Mogumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Girl Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> based extremely heavily on my own gender experience before i like REALIZED i was having a gender experience lol. Tetsu is a cis king but he hangs w too many gender non conforming people to remember gender norms. He's too busy cooking.

People tend to be reasonably influenced by the people they hang around with. For example, if you hang out with athletes, you’ll quickly learn sports facts and upcoming game schedules. If you hang around musicians, you’ll learn to hear the music in daily noises around you. So on and so forth.

And, if you hang around people who are constantly questioning just how gendered clothes have to be, you might even forget they were originally very gendered at all.

It’s not like Tetsu is the type to want to dress up in cutesy clothes, like Ten-chan or Mei. He prefers his casual, easy-to-maintain appearance. Plus, from the sounds of it, their clothes is far too expensive.

But _that_ was the reason he didn’t wear that style of clothes. It was too expensive, and he preferred the casual style. It had nothing to do with the fact that they’re considered “ _girl clothes”_.

This mindset was only further amplified with every day he spent with Mogumo. They preferred cutesy clothes when they were out and about, but when they hung out Mogumo’s house, they usually just had a baggy T-shirt and some shorts. Over time, Mogumo even managed to steal one of Tetsu’s jackets- not that Tetsu was making any attempts to get it back, though.

“Don’t you think it’s weird, that he’s wearing that?” Tetsu overheard one of his classmates talking to their friend over lunch, as they looked at a video on their phone (they had yet to figure out that hiding a phone in a lunch box _wasn’t_ actually subtle).

“Yeah, kinda…” His other classmate nodded.

Tetsu leaned back, and glanced at what they were talking about.

It was an image of a male singer, who was wearing a shiny white suit, and the pants were cut wide-bottomed with a slit down the sides, mimicking slit skirts, up to his lower thigh.

Tetsu took a moment to think about the outfit.

 _Sure, it seems a bit unpractical, but aren’t most performers outfits?_ He thought to himself, _Maybe it’s because his legs are kind of hairy?_

“I think you should only show off your legs if you’re a _girl_ ,” The original classmate laughed.

“I guess singers can get away with wearing girly clothes, if they make enough money!” The other nodded, laughing along.

Tetsu blinked, in sudden realization.

 _Oh, right- ‘girly clothes’_.

Later that day, at work during a slow period, Tetsu took the time to think over the earlier events.

He was partially embarrassed to not even realize that those clothes were ‘feminine’. That should have been obvious.

But as he glanced out of the kitchen window, he figured he had a decent enough excuse.

Ten-chan and Suzu were sitting at one of the café tables, looking through Ten-chan’s iPad, since there weren’t any customers to tend to. They were both in their typical maid uniform, Suzu had his hair down (he’s been complaining about tying his hair too tightly lately and giving himself headaches), and Tetsu’s wig was crooked from his rapid nodding as the showed off pictures on his iPad.

Tetsu could see some of the screen as Tetsu scrolled, it seemed to be a reel of recent cosplay shoots. Ten-chan must have done fifty different costumes, from all these pictures. Some were their typical little “magical girl” get up, one was a fairy-elf looking character, the next was a villain looking character in a dark purple tuxedo, and- oh, back to magical girls.

Tetsu rested his chin on his hand. He had to force himself to start categorizing the clothes into “masculine” and “feminine” clothes, to see how they compared to each other.

He wasn’t raised under a rock, he knew the societal typical “which clothes is which gender” chart. But one could argue that some of Ten-chan’s clothes didn’t fit into either side of the chart. The fairy-elf looking character didn’t seem to be noticeably masculine or feminine.

Then, the more Tetsu thought about it, the more he felt uncomfortable trying to categorize Ten-chan’s costumes. Technically, every costume he wore was a ‘boy outfit’, because Ten-chan was a boy. Same with Suzu. Just like his big sisters clothes were all ‘girl outfits’, even if it was just the true neutral sweatsuit on a lazy weekend.

“Are you okay, Tetsu?” Mogumo’s soft voice snapped Tetsu out of his thoughts.

Tetsu looked over, to Mogumo, who was standing on the other side of the kitchen window. They were in their uniform, as well, with odd-looking hairpins today. They were designed to look like a slimey pink flower, or something. Tetsu wasn’t sure.

“I’m okay, just thinking.” Tetsu answered.

“M’kay,” Mogumo nodded, and was quickly summoned by Ten-chan, who was suddenly having an argument with Suzu over a costume and needed a tiebreaker.

It wasn’t until Mogumo left, that Tetsu realized just how far gone he was from the idea of gendered clothes. He had to _manually, intentionally_ force himself to see clothes as gendered, and it took all of his focus to do so. And the moment Mogumo started talking, that was brushed away, and he was back in ‘oh, Mogumo looks cute’ mode.

Mogumo’s clothes _were_ cute, after all. They weren’t girly cute, they weren’t boyish cute. Just a cute style.

 _Maybe it’s better if I just forget that stuff altogether_ , Tetsu thought, _It’s a lot easier this way_.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to NerdyNonbinary for being the FukaBoku AO3 trailblazer, i shall bring honor to their name by constantly writing fics lgvlvrlevthvvrs


End file.
